


若李遭了贼

by Realdian



Series: Paris in the dust [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “你是很美的。”她说。她几乎每次都这样说，一开始他会脸红，最后他学会用亲吻做回应。
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Paris in the dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625053
Kudos: 2





	若李遭了贼

**Author's Note:**

> -一个瞎搞的68AU  
> -总之是一个和谐的三角  
> -我不太会写若李（…米齐的性格也基本上是私设 但是写bg好爽哦  
> -实验性写法 写得非常流水账

赖格尔穿他的一件旧衬衣睡觉，但若李有一套很好的睡衣，深蓝色，纽扣是偏黄的白色，是母亲买给他的。可惜现在只剩下了下装，若李不得不拿一件穿破了的套头衫来搭配它很好的睡裤，至于上衣是怎么没的，到他年纪很大时也还记得。

周日，太阳很晒，像要烤化石头，但米齐什塔想去游泳。若李怕中暑，样子太不好看，希望赖格尔和他们一起去，但等了半个钟点也没找到他那脑袋，他们便两人去了。米齐什塔有两件泳衣，一件是灰色的，一件是红白格子的，她挑了红白格子的，并把脑后头发扎成很小的一个球，以防在水里散开。她很喜欢仰躺在游泳圈上，眯起眼睛休息，四肢泡在水里，皮肤晒得太热了就翻身钻到水底去，在水下抓若李的脚踝，他会很紧张地一抖，即使他知道那是他的女孩。若李并不会游出很远去，更多时候，他会靠在她身边，轻轻地把头搁在她略微突出的膝盖骨边，偷偷看她的几缕头发没有扎好，贴在秀美的脖颈上。这样米齐什塔晒得比若李还要黑了，但这肤色很衬她深色的眼睛。从水里上岸，他们随便走进一家饭馆，若李学着米齐什塔把饮料里的碎冰挑出来放在舌头上。可是冰块很快就化了，天实在太热了，清凉味道在脑子里不能多留一秒。米齐什塔的脚从凉鞋里溜出来，放在若李的脚上，她的脚底带着点凉，他的脚背却被太阳烤得烫了。她从来不爱吃绿色蔬菜，由于今天气温高，更吃不下什么东西，只是若李在吃着，她咬着塑料吸管，用大脚趾在他脚背上写字，他劝他吃一点，她瞪他，说他像妈妈。他不想吵起来，于是默默地吃。吃完照旧走回学校去，米齐什塔认为他们学校是丑的，混在工厂中间，这并不是说她轻视工厂，因为楠泰尔大学的各方面作为都不能令学生满意。她一步跳一块铺路石，试图给自己找点乐子，也不扭头去看街上的车，若李给她拽着一只衣角，走得很快。米齐什塔直接把连衣裙套在了泳衣外面，腰部织物轻薄处会透出红格子来，她披散着湿头发，走过的路上都掉下水珠，迅速被太阳蒸干。

若李先回到宿舍，等着她从门房的柜台下面溜进来，几乎从建校那天起，姑娘们就这么干了。女生宿舍的门房实在严格，谁也混不进去，门被敲响了，米齐什塔敲出一点音乐节奏来，他去给她开门，请她进来。对赖格尔还没有回来表示了担忧，她笑了，她说：“你们两个好像互相牵制呢，不管谁和我好，都要回头看看另一个跟上来没有，是不是怕我会和一个特别好，疏远另一个呢。你们别这样了，我不会喜欢一个就忘了另一个的，你们两个我都喜欢，你们都来爱我吧，我要人爱。*”她亲了亲他的脸颊，又说要换衣服，要借他们的盥洗室洗头发。若李开始找她能穿的衣服，米齐什塔也凑过去看，嘲笑他酱紫色的袜子。他提出一件衬衫，她摇头，最后自己伸手去拿那件深蓝色的睡衣，飞快的跑进盥洗室，把裙子扔给若李，要他挂起来，他觉得挂到阳台上太显眼，就挂到门后，自己坐着休息，她一边洗头一边哼歌，他也跟着她唱，很快她擦着湿头发出来了，那点泳池味道彻底消散了，衣服袖子显然太长，她折了两折，拖赖格尔的椅子坐到若李旁边，反过椅子跨坐，好让阳光照到她的头发。“太阳还是这样猛，”她自言自语，“过会儿就干了，你睡午觉吗？啊，我也是。你这件衣服很好，比你穿出门的衣服都要好。”她光着腿，脚趾无意识地摆动。若李看着她漂亮的深色皮肤，左脚腕处一块突兀的白，那里曾有一个饰品，后来她觉得不舒服，就拿掉了。他一点不太强烈的欲望，米齐不会拒绝的，他想，但今天太热了。他没有讲出口，衬衫是穿不住了。从前他不爱让人看见他赤裸的上身，因为他带点苍白的影子，赖格尔评论他“瘦得像个中学男孩”，同时他觉得自己的心跳声微弱，好像这颗心脏承受不住太强烈的感情一样。但米齐什塔会认真抚摸她光滑的肩、后背、胸膛、手臂，以对待一件瓷器的珍重。“你是很美的。”她说。她几乎每次都这样说，一开始他会脸红，最后他学会用亲吻做回应。“我可以帮你洗。”她指刚脱下的衬衫，“不必了。”他回答，阳光照得他有些发昏，也许真是中暑了，他远离窗子，走到床边去拿毛巾擦了擦脸，就躺下了。古费拉克参加愤怒者了，赖格尔是不是也忙这个去了，他应该去吗？米齐什塔不让他想问题，她要他转身趴着，可是趴着睡对身体不好，若李想。而且他背上有一个形状怪异的疤痕，是小时候弄的，虽然颜色已经褪得很淡了。她披着半干的头发走过来，小心翼翼地趴到她身上，枕着他肩胛骨上淡粉色的疤痕，伸手去抓他的手，手腕相擦，米齐什塔个子很小，但若李也不是大高个，他们的心脏重叠在同一位置，若李几乎要把她的心跳当成自己的了。两个心跳合在一起就不再显得微弱了。她对他的耳朵小声说话，问晚上赖格尔会不会回来，又说我给你唱个歌吧，新学的美国歌。若李已经听不清她说什么了，她在他手臂上写字也不能阻挡睡意大获全胜。

总是米齐什塔先醒来，她睡眠很浅，记不清钟点，只觉得天暗下去了，她缩在床角脱下睡衣，踮着脚走到门口拿裙子。若李还在睡，他睡觉时总是微微张着嘴。米齐什塔拎起凉鞋，光着脚在房间里走了一会儿，然后另一只手拿起那件深蓝色，白色偏黄纽扣的睡衣，小声哼着歌离开了房间。

“这件衣服很好。”


End file.
